


An Idiot Sandwich

by probablynothumanish



Series: Crackships and Crossovers [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rarepair, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynothumanish/pseuds/probablynothumanish
Summary: This is another fic that was suggested on discord and then crossposted on tumblr. Hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Logan Sanders x Gordon Ramsay
Series: Crackships and Crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	An Idiot Sandwich

Logan was up late into the night working on schedules and whatnots. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes, the light of the lamp on his desk steadily becoming too much for his tired eyes. His boyfriend, Gordon, laid asleep on the bed across the room, mumbling softly about how “chicken isn’t supposed to look like that, you bloody idiot!”  
He checked the time and sighed when he saw that it was nearing four in the morning. He had to be up at eight to make breakfast for everyone, as the last time Patton had tried to do so, he had nearly burnt down the kitchen. He reached across the desk to turn out the lamp, and knocked over his cold mug of coffee - that he swore had been scalding what seemed like minutes ago. With a cry of despair as tears sprang to his eyes, Logan watched as the dark liquid spilled over and stained his papers he had been painstakingly working on for ages, too stunned to do anything to stop it.  
“No, no, no, no, no,” he murmured, snapping out of his thoughts and hurrying to clean up the liquid. He heard a stirring behind him on the bed as Gordon woke up, and in only a moment, he felt his boyfriend’s strong hands pulling him to his feet.  
“Logan, love,” Gordon said softly, his voice slurred with the remnants of sleep. “It’s okay.”  
“No,” Logan shook his head, pushing away Gordon’s hands to try to clean up, his tears streaking down his cheeks. “No, I fucked it up. I fucked up. What’s wrong with me?”  
“Lo,” Gordon repeated, bringing his hands to the side’s cheeks, cradling his face with a gentle touch, the pads of his thumbs wiping away tears. “It’s okay. What are you?”  
“A fuck up,” Logan murmured, though he knew that wasn’t what Gordon wanted.  
“No. What are you?”  
“An idiot sandwich.”  
“Logan… What are you?”  
He sighed, knowing exactly the answer that was wanted, and in his heart he knew it was true. “Beautiful.”  
Gordon nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as he pressed a kiss to Logan’s forehead. “Yes, you are. Let’s get you to bed. We can clean this up in the morning.”  
Safe under the soft comforter, Logan curled up in Gordon’s arms, his glasses taken off and set on the nightstand beside the bed. “I love you, Gordon.”  
“I love you too, my beautiful starlight.”


End file.
